The possibility that B-endorphin secretion may serve as a motivation to engage in perceived-risk recreation activities will be the focus of this study. Investigations will explore the relationship between perceived risk and time such that B-endorphin levels will be highest in the post high event condition, and to determine if the pre high event mean will be significantly higher than the pre/post low event means.